Innocent Boys
by NafiraReeisya354
Summary: Jangan pernah ajari Kageyama dan Hinata hal-hal aneh kalo nggak mau berakhir mengenaskan ditangan tim Karasuno.


Menurut kalian, yang paling polos diantara anggota klub voli Karasuno siapa?

Kalau menurutku sih, sudah pasti Hinata dan Kageyama!

"Kageyama, berikan aku _toss_ lagi!"

"Oke!"

Hari sudah malam, tapi Hinata dan Kageyama tidak berhenti berlatih sama sekali. Ya, maklum sih. Namanya juga maniak voli- OIII KENAPA ADA GOLOK MELAYANG??!!

Maaf, kesalahan teknis.

"Kageyama! Hinata! Ayo pulang! Sudahi dulu dong latihannya" ujar Sugawara. "_Ha'i_" kalau sudah begini sih, Kageyama dan Hinata nggak bakal bisa bantah. Mana ada Papa Daichi, kan ga lucu kalo mereka diamuk sama MamaSuga dan PapaDaichi.

"_Kuso_ Hinata! Cepatlah sedikit!"

"Sabar dong *"

Tunggu- apa kata Hinata tadi?

Seluruh anggota tim yang lain terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara. Itu, kata kasar?

HEIII SIAPA YANG NGAJARIN?!

"_KUSO_ HINATA! _BOGE_! *! *!"

"DIAM KAU _BAKA_!!"

"Hinata, Kageyama, kalian tau kata itu dari mana?" tanya Daichi mengintrogasi. "Kalian tau kan kalau itu tidak baik?" lanjut Ennoshita.

Aduh... kenapa rasanya dingin banget?

WTF?! Auranya hitam kelam semua cuy!

"Eh? Tidak baik? * itu artinya ga becus kan?"

"* itu artinya payah kan?"

Hah?!

"Hinata, Kageyama, jangan diucapin lagi ya? Itu kata kasar, ga sopan" ucap Tanaka diikuti anggukan Nishinoya dan Asahi. "Lagian, siapa yang ngajarin?" tanya Asahi sambil tersenyum- SETAN?!

"_E-etto_... Kuroo-_san_ sama Bokuto-_san_. Tapi mereka bilang artinya ya... tadi itu. Terus masih banyak lagi! Kayak * sama *" jawab Hinata dengan wajah polos.

"Suga-san, sepertinya kita harus membantai beberapa orang" ucap Kinoshita sambil megang... WHAT THE?! ITU KAPAK?! DAPET DARI MANA?! KAPAN NGAMBILNYA?!

"Aku setuju Kinnoshita" balas Narita sambil memegang- WOY ITU GRANAT DARI MANA LAGI?!! KAMU NYOLONG YA NARITA?!

"Anak kelas 3 kecuali Suga akan bawa golok. Ennoshita bawa pisau, Narita bawa granatnya, Kinoshita bawa kapak. Nishinoya sama Tanaka pake 3D Manuver Gear aja, aku habis pinjam sama temenku tadi. Tsukishima sama Yamaguchi bawa katana. Kumpul besok jam 8, di gym"

Buset, itu udah berapa baris mas?

Dan sejak kapan kita collab sama anime lain?

"D-daichi-_san_ sama yang lain mau ngapain? Kok pake bawa golok sama pisau segala?" tanya Kageyama agak takut. "Nggak mau ngapa-ngapain kok. Cuma mau hilangin sampah sialan. Suga, titip anak-anak ya?" Daichi tersenyum ganjil pada Sugawara yang juga tersenyum tak kalah ganjil nya.

"Oke Daichi. Tolong urus bagianku juga ya?"

"Ha'i!"

Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban, Hinata bertanya pada trio kelas 2. "Ennoshita-_san_, kalian mau ngapain besok? Boleh ikut nggak?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum polos. Trio kelas 2 blank, nggak mungkin kan mereka bakal ngelakuin eksekusinya didepan adik kelas mereka yang se-unyu ini?

"Nggak! Nggak boleh ikut. Ini berbahaya Hinata" jawab Ennoshita sambil geleng-geleng. "Tapi aku sama Kageyama penasaran" ucap Hinata keras kepala. Haduh... mungil-mungil jangan keras- oke, apa itu tadi yang melesat dengan cepat? HEEII, KALIAN PUNYA BERAPA GOLOK SIHH?!!

"Kalo kalian nurut nanti aku belikan bakpao daging sama susu deh" bujuk Kinoshita. Keduanya menggeleng serempak dengan muka cemberut. "Bakpao dagingnya 15 buah, susu nya yang 1 literan 2 buah" lanjut Narita. Kinoshita cuma bisa melotot pada Narita.

GEPLAK!

Dengan slow motion, kepala botak Narita dengan sukses mencium lantai. "Rasain noh! Siapa yang mau bayar segitu banyaknya?" tanya Kinoshita ketus. "Ya kita berdualah!" jawab Narita kesal.

"Oh, kirain aku sendiri"

"Jadi, mau nggak?" Ennoshita masih berusaha bernegosiasi dengan kedua adik kelasnya. "Baiklah, deal! Besok ya!" senyum polos kembali terukir dikedua wajah anak kelas 1 SMA Karasuno.

Diam-diam trio kelas 2 tersenyum setan.

_'Say hello to the hell, Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san'_ batin mereka. Brrr... aku aja udah merinding. Padahal jaraknya radius 200 meter dari Karasuno lho! Kebawa angin kali ya?

"Yosh, ayo pulang. Jangan lupa pesanku tadi!"

Lalu mereka pulang dengan aman, lancar, damai sentosa dunia dan akhirat.

Tamat.

... bentar, bentar, salah. Masih belum tamat kok!

Besoknya, tanggal 15 November 2019.

"BUNUH MEREKAA!!"

"HUAAAA!!"

Kuroo dan Bokuto lari tungga langga saat kawanan gagak alias Karasuno sampai di gym dengan berbagai alat. Apalagi Narita yang bawa granat.

"HOII KENAPA KITA YANG KENA?!" teriak Kuroo ga terima karena merasa pria tamvan sepertinya dikejar bagai penjahat kelas ikan kakap. Aish, sadar dong. Kamu itu kayak kucing dengan jambul ayam tau!

Kantong muntah gratisnya silahkan.

"KARENA KALIAN YANG MEMBUAT HINATA DAN KAGEYAMA MONTARKAN PERKATAAN KASAR!!" balas Daichi tak kalah kesalnya. "SINI KALIAN DASAR KUCING LICIK BERJAMBUL AYAM DAN BURUNG HANTU DENGAN RAMBUT BAGAI KUAS MAKE-UPP!!!" lanjut Asahi.

Serius, itu nama sebutannya nggak kepanjangan?

Nggak deng, emang sesuai sama orangnya.

"Hai gaes, pagi ini jam 8 di Miyagi aku dan sahabat seperjuangan alias Kuroo masih adu mulut sambil melarikan diri dari para gagak"

ITU KENAPA JUGA DI BOKUTONYA ASIK NGE-VLOG COBA?!

Plis deh Bokuto, nyawa kamu itu udah bagai telur diunjung tanduk. Why you masih tenang gitu aja?

Okay, R.I.P. English.

"NARITA LEMPAR GRANATNYA!!"

"RASAKAN GRANAT PUNYA KAKEKKU!!"

Oh, jadi granatnya itu dari kakeknya Narita?

Saya tercengang~

BOOMM!!

Granat meledak, 2 sampah hilang, hidup Karasuno jadi tenang seketika~

Pesan moral: Jangan mengajarkan hal yang nggak-nggak pada Hinata dan Kageyama kalo nggak mau dibantai secara masal oleh kumpulan gagak.

Sekian, dan terima kasih.


End file.
